Locker Room
by andsowasi
Summary: Captain Swan AU. Both are overnight employees at a pompous country club. It's members are the citizens of Storybrooke. Will Emma and Killian find a way to keep busy during the boring overnight shift?
1. Chapter 1

Emma Swan drove through the impressive wrought iron gate and heard it click shut behind her. As she crawled down the rest of the drive, the large brick building loomed in the distance.

It was her first day at her new job and she very much didn't want to go. She'd taken the job in a moment of weakness after being fired from her old one. Never in a million years would she have considered taking a job at a country club, but she had to support her son, and jobs were hard to come by.

She parked her rusty sedan behind the building and flipped down her visor, checking out her reflection for the last time. Henry had helped her pick out her clothes and watched her get ready. He didn't like the idea of her working the night shift, but it was the only time that would work with their schedules. He was old enough to stay by himself overnight, but she wanted to be able to see him during the day. So there they were. Henry was home, probably stuffing himself with junk food and bad tv, and she was here, half an hour away and about to start her first night shift.

She climbed out of the car, the door squeaking as she slammed it shut, and briskly strolled up the walk. She took a deep breath before pulling open the door and stepping inside.

The warm air felt like heaven, completely unexpected in the stone lobby. She approached the desk and the man behind the desk raised an eyebrow at her.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

 _Oh sure. It's eleven o' clock at night. Why else would I be here?  
_

"I'm Emma Swan. I'm supposed to work the night shift tonight." She extended a hand, and the man shook it.

"Gold. Come on, I'll give you a tour." He came around the desk and motioned for her to follow him. The tour was a blur, including the part where they took a golf cart and viewed the grounds. The club spanned over two miles and had multiple cottages and facilities, as well as a bar, two lounges, locker rooms, a formal and informal dining room, and suites in the main building.

Gold quickly explained her duties to her, handed her his business card, and grabbed his coat. "So, you're basically alone all night, except for the security guard, Killian. Chances are you'll see him wandering around, but he keeps to himself."

She nodded, feeling overwhelmed. "Thank you."

"Have a nice evening." He pulled on his overcoat and walked out the door, leaving Emma alone at the desk.

She sighed and dropped into the cushy leather chair. After finishing up all her tasks and staring blankly at the computer screen, she decided to go explore. It was easy to get lost in the large building, as a lot of the hallways seemed to twist and turn.

Emma started in the uppermost level and worked her way down. When she reached the ground level, she pushed open the door to the ladies locker room and flipped on the light.

"Turn that off!" An accented voice boomed from one of the armchairs. She caught a glimpse of a younger man in a black leather jacket before she flipped the switch again and fled back to the desk. Worried, she started combing through the online member directory, trying to figure out who she'd pissed off.

Heavy footsteps approached the desk. The man from the locker room rounded the corner and stopped in front of the counter to glare at her.

"That room is to be kept dark after Midnight." He said, his voice scratchy with sleep.

"I didn't know." She said, eyeing him cautiously, still unsure of who he was.

He rolled his eyes. "Killian Jones, security. I also work a day job, so I sleep when I'm not needed. The ladies locker room is largely unused at night, so that's where I stay. If you have any trouble, you can find me there or call me on the walkie."

"Wait, I'm sorry. They pay you to sleep?" She frowned.

"No, they pay me to roam the grounds. You'll find that all of the employees here have an understanding. Everyone has things they do that are against the rules here. No one rats anyone else out." He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at her. "Gonna make waves, New Girl?"

"No." She sighed. "I'm not."

"Good." He nodded. "Oh, you've got a guest wandering around. I'm assuming he's on the way to the desk to bother you. Enjoy your night." He rapped his knuckles twice against the marble and turned, leaving her alone. As he disappeared from view, she saw him nod at the guest approaching her.

It was a woman of about thirty. Her dark hair was a mess and she seemed to have pulled on her khakis and blazer in a hurry.

Emma stood and greeted her, which caused the woman to go off on her. Something about the thermostat being broken.

"Yes, ma'am, I'm very sorry about that. I'll call maintenance. What room?"

"Suite five." The woman sighed angrily, turning and stalking off down the hallway.

After calling maintenance, Emma sat back down in her chair and opened the member directory again.

"Don't bother." The accented voice said, Killian coming back into view. "That's Regina Mills. She's here a few times a month and has an issue with just about everything. Here with a different guy every time too."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Lovely."

"Aye. That's what the rest of us think too. So, now that you've woken me up, come get some coffee with me."

"No thanks." She clicked through a few pages on the desktop, doing her best to ignore him now that he'd made things awkward.

He frowned and stalked off, only to return a few minutes later, plopping a to-go cup of coffee from the kitchen in front of her. "There."

She rolled her eyes. "Are you going to bother me every night?"

"Oh." He grinned. "You can count on it."

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

She returned home in time to see Henry off to school. Once she was alone in the apartment, she shucked her clothes and climbed into bed.

And for some infuriating reason, she couldn't take her mind off of the ill-mannered security guard.

 **A/N: Yes, I do work at a country club. So, unlike a lot of AU's, there is no ill mannered security guard at my job. Just looking around the grounds here makes me picture Emma and Killian here. Anyway, this is kind of a shot in the dark story. So let me know if you think it has potential.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day went by in a blur. She slept for most of the day, waking only when she heard the front door open and Henry's light footsteps in the kitchen.

After they had dinner and she double checked to make sure he'd done his homework, she got ready for work. He did the same thing as the night before, giving advice on what shirts looked decent.

As she drove to work, her car made some unusual noises. As she approached the gate, it made a loud "clang" and shuddered violently before rolling to a stop just outside of sight.

She got out of the car and slammed her fist down on the hood. "Piece of crap!"

"Might want to watch your outbursts so close to the clubhouse." She heard from behind her.

She spun around to face the security guard from the night before. "Of course you're here. It's bad enough that my piece of crap car broke down in front of the building, but now there's a witness."

"Just get in and try to pop it into drive. I'll push and you steer. We can't leave your heap of junk parked here."

She rolled her eyes but did as he said, and together they managed to push the car into a parking spot. After climbing out of the car, she looked down and noticed a large black stain on the front of her white button down.

"Crap!" She sighed. "Is that oil?"

He nodded. "You're lucky that all the big bosses have left for the night or you'd have gotten written up. Just stay seated for most of your shift and you'll be fine. Duck out a few minutes early in the morning and no one will know." He turned and headed back to the building.

She composed herself and followed a few moments after. The second she sat down, however, it seemed like everyone and their grandmother needed her immediate attention.

When the chaos finally died down, she heard footsteps echoing through the stone lobby. Killian rounded the corner and tossed her a ball of purple fabric. She caught it easily and found it to be a silky polo shirt.

"It's been in the lost and found for weeks. It's better than that oil stained one you've got on. Go change. I'll watch the desk."

She nodded and took his advice, heading off to the women's locker room. After she changed, she trudged back up the stairs, feeling unsure about wearing another woman's clothes. Even more than that, wearing a member's clothes.

Killian had hopped up on the high counter in front of the desk and was scrolling through his phone. The picture of ease.

"Hey." She said. "Get down."

He glanced over at her and rolled his eyes before looking back down at his phone.

She rapped her knuckles on the marble next to him. "I mean it. Get down."

Sighing dramatically, he hopped down and saluted her. "I'm going back downstairs then. Radio me in the morning and we'll see what we can do with your cars before the members wake up."

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

After an uneventful night, they headed out into the cold morning to check out the car. Or rather, he popped the hood and inspected the engine while she stood near him and worried.

"Well, it's not going to run." He said, finally.

"You sure?" She asked.

"I'm broke, lady. I know something about failed vehicles." He slammed the hood and pulled his jacket tighter around his shoulders. "I'll call a tow for you and give you a lift home."

"I appreciate the tow, but I'll find my own way home."

He shrugged and started back toward the building. "Whatever. See you tomorrow."

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

She sighed and fiddled with the walkie talkie. It was four minutes until their shift was over and she had yet to find a reliable way of getting home. All the cab companies she called said that they were too busy to send a cab out into the boonies for her and she had no friends in the area.

Finally, she depressed the button. "Killian, have you left yet?"

The walkie was silent for almost a minute before it crackled and his voice came through. "Walking out the door. What?"

"I need that ride." She sighed into the speaker.

"Okay. Meet out front."

She grabbed her jacket and backpack and headed out the door. He was already there waiting for her. Wordlessly, he led her to a rusted vehicle that could have passed as her own's sibling.

They climbed inside and he pulled away, the wheels screeching. She gave him directions and they sat in silence for most of the drive.

"Do you have family here?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"My son and parents." She answered.

"How old is your son?" He asked, shooting her a curious glance. She didn't act like someone who had a son, and there was no ring on her finger.

"He's thirteen."

They pulled up in front of her apartment building and she gathered her things. "You need a ride again tonight?" He asked.

She nodded. "Thanks."

"Not gonna invite me up then, love?" He asked.

"Uh, no. You've been very helpful and I appreciate all of it, but I don't mess with people from work. It's a rule." She smiled. "I'll see you this evening."

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

He pulled away from her building chucking. Sure, she seemed uptight, but he was sure that she could unwind. After all, night shift at the club was not a glamorous job. It had been a long time since anyone fun had been assigned the night shift and he intended to make the most of it.

Even if they just became friends, it could be fun.

But as he watched her walk up the steps in the rearview mirror, he truly wondered if he'd be able to be just friends with her.

She wasn't scared of him, as most of the women at the club were. He skulked around the building in the dark and had a generally bad attitude. That was enough to put anyone off.

But she'd bossed him around that desk like he was any other person. He hadn't been some big mean man in her eyes. He'd just been someone that was annoying her and she'd let him know.

He knew it was a bold statement. Chances were the woman would be uninterested in being anything but coworkers. She was a bit standoffish, and while it intrigued him, he was sure it was for a good reason.

As he sped toward his day job, his back and head ached. It had been a long night, and he'd lost a lot of sleep by helping Emma with her car.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Emma opened the door and found Henry perched on the windowsill, staring at the sidewalk below.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"A coworker. My car broke down and he gave me a ride home." She sighed, dropping her backpack next to the door and heading to the kitchen.

They had pancakes and orange juice that morning. Emma was wide awake for some reason and had felt inspired. Henry scarfed them down and practically ran out the door, eager to hang out with a friend before school started.

She puttered around the apartment for a bit, cleaning up from breakfast and doing a few loads of laundry.

When she finally did try to lie down, she found that she couldn't sleep. Her mind chattered about the money it would cost to fix her car and exactly how she was going to get it. After tossing and turning for almost two hours, she got up and headed to the kitchen.

Henry had been begging her to make muffins for weeks, so she figured why not make the kid happy. She had bananas that were about to go bad anyway.

When Henry walked through the doors just after three, the apartment was full of the warm muffin smell. Most of them were sitting on a plate in the middle of the counter, but there were two muffins in a small bag next to the door. He pointed at them.

"Why are those off to the side?"

"My coworker is giving me a ride again tonight. I thought I'd be nice." She said nonchalantly. He was a smart kid but she was really hoping he didn't ask any questions.

All day she'd thought about that irritating security guard. _Killian._ It had been ages since she let herself have any fun, but then again, she really didn't crave it. But it HAD been awhile…

As she dressed for work, she made a small change to her usual khakis and button down. Instead, she opted for a long, gray cotton dress. Much nicer than she was used to, but it followed the dress code to a T.

But she definitely wasn't dressing up for him.

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Reviews get another update!**


End file.
